


Obession with the Sun

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalker, Tags May Change, creepy habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: All his life, Kageyama has struggled to have any deep connections with people. They don't seem interesting enough to put the energy into it. That is until he meets Hinata Shouyou in high school. He was the sun to Kageyama. When they graduated, he thought he never feel his warmth again.  One day, they meet once more at a run-down coffee shop. For Kageyama, it's a reunion. For Hinata, it's for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	Obession with the Sun

Kageyama never thought he would see the first person he ever felt something for in the first time in three years in a broken down, dying coffee shop. It was his favorite place in the world. There were rarely any customers. It was quiet but it felt more like home than his apartment ever did. Even the employees knew him. Granted there were only two: a young couple slowly digging their grave. They were in debt, losing more than they were earning every month, unable to let go of an impossible dream of having a successful business. 

That day had seemed like any regular day. Kageyama walked into the shop as usual, exactly at 2 PM, the smell of fresh coffee filling his lungs as he took in a deep breath. The sweet sound of silence greeted him. The couches were empty, not a single person was in line, and the tables were clean and neat. Like nobody had been inside the entire day. There were two other people besides Kageyama, but he had learned to tolerate them. It took months, but he did it.

The owners of the shop, Sugawara and Daichi, stopped their conversation when Kageyama walked in. Although they must be under so much financial stress, they always had a smile on their faces. Must be the magic of love or something. Tobio couldn’t relate.

Sugawara was the first to look up and aim his signature smile towards their only customer. “Kageyama! Our most loyal client, what can I get for you? The usual?” 

Daichi, as if on cue, was already on his way to serve Kageyama his favorite drink — a cup of black coffee with a little bit of milk.

Tobio could only nod at Sugawara’s question and walked towards the register, already reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet.

“Wait, Kageyama,” Sugawara raised his hand and placed it over Tobio’s, stopping him. “Here, it's on the house,” he said with a bright smile as Daichi set the cup down.

They must have not talked about this beforehand because Daichi looked at his partner, stunned. “Suga, I don’t know if that’s a good idea —”

Sugawara only glanced at Daichi with a cold smile, interrupting the taller male behind the counter. Daichi immediately backed down, knowing better than to oppose the light-haired man. Sugawara turned back to Tobio. “You were our very first customer, Kageyama. We’ll always be grateful for you coming every day since then. Today’s the anniversary of when we first opened, so you deserve the treat.”

Tobio only blinked at this. He didn’t know how to respond, but his mouth was agape. Tobio didn’t even have enough time to come up with a response because the bell rang behind him. Strangers had found his secret oasis. And they were loud too. Kageyama could only freeze and intensely stare at the counter in front of them. As rude and selfish as it was to think, he hoped they would find the place ugly and immediately walk away.

But of course, they didn’t. The coffee shop had its charm, the color scheme being honey, browns, and black. Very obnoxious conversation flooded into the small room, along with a softer tone telling them to use their inside voices which the others ignored.

“WOAH! Why have we never come here before? It’s so cute!” Their sneakers squeaked against the tile floor. “Noya, Tanaka, Asahi! Look! They have c o u c h e s.” 

“Hinata please —”

Kageyama’s chest bloomed with a sudden warmth he has not felt in years, instantly recognizing at least one name from the crowd. His eyes widened, meeting Sugawara’s concerned gaze. 

Daichi brightened up and greeted them, “Hello! Welcome in!”

“Are you okay?” Sugawara asked softly. When Kageyama only nodded and moved to sit at his usual spot, at the corner of the store, away from the windows, he finally greeted his customers, “I can take your orders right here!” 

“Oh! Hello!” One of the people who came with Hinata greeted Sugawara and Daichi. He was just as short as the orange-haired boy, maybe even shorter, but Kageyama could honestly care less about what he looked like. All he knew was that the boy didn’t have spikey, orange hair. He didn’t have a beaming, warm sunshine smile. He didn’t have his soft brown eyes. He may be as short as him, but he was not his Hinata. The strange boy’s mouth kept moving, but Kageyama didn’t care about people who weren’t Hinata. 

Hinata looked so familiar yet so different from high school. Maybe he grew a few centimeters? His skin and hair still looked so soft, Kageyama itched to find out how much. But Hinata seemed older. Of course he did, it had been three years. Kageyama didn’t know how to react other than stare. Back in high school, Tobio wasn’t any better. 

Kageyama never played volleyball or had any interest in many things until he was dragged into a game by his so-called friend. He had plans to use his phone the whole game — even brought a portable charger in case his phone died. But the noises around him made it very hard to concentrate on whatever was on his screen. In one particular moment, the crowd was going crazy. 

“Did you see that number ten?” His friend said, pulling aggressively at his sleeve. Even though he’s been friends with him for years, if someone asked him to come up with a description of the other, he would have nothing. Maybe the hair color or an estimate of the other boy’s height. Even his name was a bit sketchy in his memory.

Kageyama only hummed a response, looking up from his phone just in time to see the number ten everyone was screaming about. He was the smallest boy on the court, yet he seemed to be the only one that mattered. Kageyama had never been one to care about other’s appearances. It seemed like too much energy to even try to memorize what they looked like. But as number ten jumped into the air, flying as if his arms were wings, he became the only person Tobio would be willing to remember. 

The fingers holding his phone loosened, dropping it onto the bleacher floor. His eyes were glued on his schoolmate and he felt his cheeks flush. Tobio had never felt anything like this before. He felt as if a gust of wind hit his face and his heart ached to learn more about this boy who seemed to have so much energy, it was leaking from him as warmth.  
Warmth. That was something he never felt before.

“Who — Who is he?” Kageyama asked, unable to pry his eyes away from the smile on number ten. It seemed so wide, so genuine, and full of happiness.  
He couldn’t see his friend’s face, nor did he care to look over and find out what his expression was. All he heard was the ruffling of a pamphlet and some humming in thought. “Hinata, Hinata Shoyo. Why?”

Kageyama didn’t respond. He only repeated the name, tasting it, “Hinata…” It tasted sweet. Since that day, he spent so much of his time trying to find out more about the other. But he never had enough courage to actually speak to the beautiful boy. Yet without ever speaking to one another, just staying by his side with a considerable distance — just enough to see him, but not enough for Hinata to notice him — he found out the volleyball enthusiast fell in love with the sport because of another short player he calls ‘The Small Giant.’ Hinata’s least favorite subject is English because his grades aren't the best in that class. He had never received a two digit score on any of his quizzes. He’s always falling asleep at school. He has a younger sister named Natsu who he really adores. And the most cutest thing that Kageyama found Hinata does often is when he gets intimidated or scared, he hides behind his taller friends, peeking over them. Tobio knows many other things like where Hinata lives. 

Kageyama must have been staring pretty intensely because he captured the attention of the only person he could see. Hinata’s smile fell when they made eye contact and Tobio wanted so badly to walk over just to place his thumbs on the corners of his mouth to bring it back. Kageyama instantly looked away, the intensity of his eyes too much for him to keep it up. But his curiosity was too much so he glanced anyways. 

Hinata had raised his hand up to his mouth, hiding his lips as he whispered into one of his friend’s ear. As endearing as it was, it was funny to see their friend having to bend down slightly for Hinata to reach them. It was also infuriating, 

Kageyama wanted Hinata to stop whispering, to only talk to him, no one else. No one deserved to hear his sweet words, to see his smile and to be around him whenever they wanted. Tobio clutched the bracelet he had made himself. It was very special to him. If his apartment were on fire and he could only save one thing, it would be this bracelet. Not that that would ever happen, he would rather die than take it off. It was the only thing they had together, a lock of their hair braided into the black and orange pattern. 

Hinata started walking towards Kageyama along with one of his friends. He was a man on a mission. Tobio was frozen in his spot, unable to move away as Hinata got closer.

“Hey, what’s up with you? Do you want to fight me or something?” Hinata raised his hands in fists and had an aggressive expression on his face. But considering how small and how in love Kageyama was, he could never look terrifying. 

Instead of responding, the stupid Kageyama only stuttered in his words, “I-I, no-no, that’s not—”

Before he could even explain his way out of the situation, Hinata interrupted him, hiding behind his taller friend with no hair, “I’m not afraid to fight you! You don’t have to look at me like that!” Tobio must have been scowling. He knew how unpleasant he looked when his face made any other expression besides neutral,

“Yeah! What’s your issue with our Hinata?” The man who was much more intimidating said.

_Our Hinata. ___

____

____

That shot him in the heart like a bullet. He felt his face twist like he had bitten into a lime. His body reacted before he could say anything else and got up from his seat. He didn’t even bring his coffee with him, he just bolted out of the shop without another word. 

The whole way home, he never stopped sprinting. He wanted to punch himself for running. Hinata was right there, they could have had a proper introduction. But instead he ran away.

Could anyone blame him? The love of his life was claimed by someone else, right in front of him. The burning sensation in his chest never stopped whenever he thought about it.


End file.
